1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input/output apparatus for a disk film which effects inputting and outputting of information in relation to the recording portion of a disk film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk film has been employed in which a film disk is attached around a hub, and a plurality of image frames are annularly provided on the film disk.
One example of this type of disk film is shown in the specification of International Application No. PCT/US79/00566. On the other hand, examples of an information processing apparatus which effects inputting and outputting of information in relation to such disk film are shown in the specifications of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 22,799/1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,664.
The conventional information input/output apparatus for a disk film has been arranged such that a rotating shaft is inserted into a hub bore in the disk film, and the disk film is rotated by the rotation of the rotating shaft when information is input or output.
In such conventional information input/output apparatus, however, when image frames are projected on a screen in an inspection station annexed to the information input/output apparatus in order to allow inspection of the image frames, it is necessary to project single image frames on the screen, one at a time, while rotating the disk film in the information input/output apparatus. In consequence, much time is required for inspection, which disadvantageously hinders speedy operation.